Chocolates and Cigarettes
by PeachxRing
Summary: Sybil and Mello need to find there own way after leaving the orphanage they both lived in; Whammy House. After finding their way into a gang in L.A. Mello is focused on avenging the death of their idol L and bringing Kira to Justice, while Sybil just wants to ensure Mellos happiness. Will they take down Kira before Near? Will tensions rise when Matt joins up with them?
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you know I don't appreciate this sort of work being thrown at me suddenly. If this Rodd asshole knows what's good for him he will stick to the original system I gave him. There is a reason I request a three days notice. It's not that fucking hard is it?! Give me the fuckers name give me three days and let me fucking prepare." The female paused as she opened the large bag which carried her sniper rifle

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, we shall just have to deal with it. " A man voice said through the headset, the female rolled her eyes while getting into position and focusing in on the target. " Just know all that you're doing is helping us build up a reputation. The type of reputation we need to deal with these sorts of people. I will do anything to come out on top, even this. It's disgusting, but right now this is the only real option we have. Now just get the job done and we can get home."

"Yeah yeah, it's easy for you to talk about it like that. It's not as though you are actually doing anything at the moment. I'm the one you're having do you're dirty work, it's ok though. I said I would do anything to help you and I suppose this is what use you have of me. " With that she took the shot, she checked seeing she had indeed taken the target down with a clean headshot. "I know your heart would prevent you from dealing with such nasty business, so is that it for the night or am I off to kill another one?"

"No that's all, thank you Sybil." With that the headset was shut off on the other end. It had been like this for nearly two whole months now. She would be sent out nearly every night to kill another person who Rod wasn't happy with. The female sighed, the man she had just killed was the mayor she made sure to pack up quickly, high profile people like him the guards always seemed to find her location quickly especially when she didn't have sufficient time to prepare. After securing her rifle in her bag she threw it over her shoulder and began to walk down the stairs. She held her bowie knife in her right hand just in case trouble arose, and of course it did.

"Hold it right there!" A tall man wearing a suit said.

"Have you found the target?" Another voice asked, the man looked her over in disbelief.

" It's can't be… She's just a _ Hurry to the 17th floor_ ARGH!" Sybil raised her left leg and kicked the man sending him flying towards the floor. He looked at her obviously shocked, before reaching for the radio on the floor. The brunette smirked before taking her foot and stomping on the radio a few times. The man looked at her, it was apparent that he was relatively horrified. The brunette smirked at him taking a step back and looking him over, feeling some sort of thrill from the dominant position she currently held. Sybil never got this feeling when she dealt with her victims via gun of knives, only when she knew there extermination would came from her own two hands, that was when she would feel this way. There were lots of things that she could not control, this fuckers life was not one of those things.

"I don't know about you, but I would prefer to handle this one on one. We don't need to drag your little friends into this situation now do we? After all I'm just a little girl, if you were really a man you would have nothing to be scared of." She kicked the shattered radio to the side. "Well get up, I'll at least let you die like a man though I have my suspicions of that." He remained on the floor cursing her. "Well that's rather fresh of you, I'm offering the chance to defend yourself and you're honor. I cannot force you to fight me, I know what I must do it is not my fault if you do not." She slit his throat before making a quick exit from the building, though she felt unsatisfied, that feeling which had been building up since that encounter with the guard left her wanting to physically assault someone. As sick as it was she hoped to run into another guard so she could literally beat him to death, it was disgusting, but hardly anything made her feel so alive as beating someone with her bare hands.

She rushed towards the limousine which was sitting in front of the building. She quickly slipped into the car before it sped off. The moment she sat down she placed her bag gently onto the floor. It took a moment or two until she realized she was not alone. The female was surprised when she saw someone hand her a rice crispy treat her favorite snack, she quickly snatched it before unwrapping it and beginning to wolf it down. She already knew who it was, he was the only one in L.A. who knew she loved these things.

"Sybil." She heard him say softly; she opened her hazel hues and glanced over to the blonde male who was finishing off a chocolate bar. The female grinned as she slid closer to the man who occupied the limo with her. The female glanced at him coyly for a moment, causing the male to grin back at her.

"I'm surprised you actually showed today. It's not often you come meet me at a work site. What's the occasion Mello? Do you feel bad for this obscene workload your ambition has placed on me?" The female sat back in her seat as she looked the blond man over. His hair was long and disheveled, which wasn't surprising it had been that way since they both left Wammy house. He was slender, but very much in shape and though his face had a sort of feminine charms his deep voice let people hear he was a man while the tight leather pants he wore offered more proof. His facial expression soured a little when she had expressed her obvious displeasure with their current situation.

"I don't usually come to meet you because it's just weird to see you in this state. You know these sorts of things always make me a little unsettled, it always has." The blonde said as he began to unwrap a chocolate bar he had lying around. " To make it even stranger you always dress like a doll. I don't know why you dress like that when you go out to work you should wear black, draw less attention to yourself." He shook his head slightly " Also, judging by the knife covered in blood I guess it's safe to assume you had some trouble with the targets body guards." He looked the female over; she was wearing a light pink spring dress accompanied by a pair of, now soiled, white Mary Jane shoes. "It appears I will need to buy you another new pair of shoes." Sybil rolled her eyes at that last statement he made as if it were her fault the cloths she owned kept on getting soiled. She was simply following orders, and her urges when the opportunity came about.

"Well that's what happens when you guys have me killing people too often. That stupid fucker Rod doesn't think his enemys will notice that they're slowly being sniped off? He had me kill the fucking Mayor today!" Mello, frowned at the females words. " Don't make that face you know I can handle myself, I just kicked the asshole in the face then slit his throat. I offered him the chance to come face me like a man, but he would rather die on his back, pussy." Mello looked at the female, licking the corner of his chocolate bar before taking a bit from it.

"You didn't have be so reckless losing you is not part of the plan. You swore your loyalty to me, I will be very mad at you if you back out of that commitment by dying on me."

"I wasn't being reckless! I knew I could come out on top, I was not in harms way in the least bit. Don't worry Mello I wont ruin your plans. I know how very hard you work on them." The female shouted, he rolled his eyes at the brunette. She stuffed the last bit of the rice crispy treat into her mouth. As soon as she swallowed she took out a cigarette and began to smoke. Mello rolled his eyes, he always hated that she smoked ever since she picked up the habit two years ago, but by now it was just something he accepted. Sybil had a few flaws but, her pros very much outweighed her vices.

"You shouldn't even offer him the chance to get at you that is reckless Sybil. For all you know he had a gun if you had given him another moment to think you could be dead right now."

"You know me better than that, I wouldn't be taken out so easily don't be insulting." The brunette glared at him while taking a long drag from her cigarette and exhaling the smoke threw her nose ."So what are you going to do to make it up to me? I took on this ridiculous workload for you after all. Are you going to call the girls from the club over, are we going to be popping bottles?" The girl asked sarcastically, she obviously did not want this to be her reward.

"Oh shut up, you know those types of events aren't because I want them. I've told you before in order for us to outsmart Near we need to outdo his resources. You and I alone simply do not have the same resources as the United States of America. With the biggest American Mafia on the west coast on our side we at least have a shot. They have access to essentially all the same information the government does. We also have Linder." Sybil narrowed her eyes at the mention of her. Halle Linder was not someone she particularly liked. "As reliable as Linder is, she can't be leaking information all of the time. Near is a lot of things, but he isn't stupid. I know that when he speaks with you, he is tight lipped about his progress most of the time. That's probably because he isn't making any progress either." Before the female had a chance to correct him he continued. "The point being that at this point in time Rod and his resources are our best bet. Soon enough the other gangs will surrender to him, thanks to you then his need for blood will be satisfied." Mello took a bite of his chocolate bar before finishing speaking with her. "When that happens then you will no longer have to do these sorts of nasty things and we can both feel free to focus less on their goals and put all our efforts towards the truly important goal…"

Both were silent for a few moments, Sybil couldn't help but feel slightly distressed. Linder was not someone she ever liked hearing about; she could only imagine Mello had a similar more amplified feeling when it came to Near. It wasn't only the fact he was relying on Linder, it was also the fact he was also relying on the mafia and Rod. Was this what jealousy felt like? She felt a burning in the pit of her stomach, and was almost sickened by the thought of all these things. She felt insulted that he couldn't be satisfied with just relying on her. The brunnete was distressed; she looked over at Mello, who seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts, that was how things usually were. At least that's how things had been since they both left Wammy house. She understood though, he was under great pressure to prove to himself that he was better then everyone else, Mello needed to know he was better than Near. Though Near was a close friend of hers as well he was much more grounded, Mello was unstable she knew he needed the help much more then Near. Besides ever since He befriended her at Wammy house the two had been inseparable. He had become sort of like a living idol to her. Sybil softly placed her hand on his knee, he looked at her

"I miss when it was just me and you working the case together…" The female said sadly "I don't like these people, I don't like having to kill for reasons other than survival. Near offers more help then you seem to realize." Mello narrowed his eyes as he roughly jerked his knee from her reach. He finished his chocolate bar, offering Sybil some rather harsh looks. "You're acting childishly, Near calls and asks almost every week what we need. He wants to_"

"Shut up Sybil, All Near wants is to make me feel stupid, I wont give him the satisfaction Since when have you been speaking with him every week? That's a little much, you shouldn't fraternize with the enemy so much. You could disclose valuable case information" He said disdainfully, Sybil sighed she knew there was really no appeaseing Mello when he got into one of these sorts of moods.

" Oh come off it, we have made nearly no progress since we left Wammy house and we both know it. All we know at this point is that Kira is in the Kanto region of Japan. All of L's information died with him, I want you to beat him so bad I will talk to him as much as I can as long as it helps us get ahead. You make Near out to be someone who hates you so much and who tries to foil you're plans. This morning when he called he told me something you might find very interesting_" Mello cut her off by placing a sharp firm slap across her face. Sybil bit her lip as she stared at the floor, it was not the first time he had slapped her like that. He rarely even apologized anymore, but she accepted it. It was just what he needed to do and the pain was nothing that she couldn't bare.

" Sybil I said shut up about Near!" He screamed, something took over his face, that crazed look she hated so much. " There is nothing Near has to say that I am actually interested in hearing, stop talking about him for once. As for back in the days when it was just me and you, we both know the situation has evolved to need much more than just that. You and I both know that there really is no turning back. If we leave them they will hunt us down and make sure we are killed. That being said I also know that they are my best shot at catching Kira before Near does. You're free to leave whenever you want, I never asked you to come with me. Since you're on such great terms with Near I'm sure he would appreciate you going to help him. God, knows he needs it." The woman shifted in her seat, bringing her knees up to her chest and place her head on top of them. His jealously was one of the few things Sybil greatly disliked about Mello, but she was not one to talk after all the way Linder made her feel was really no different the Mello's feelings towards Near. She just tried to be more discreet about her disaffection towards the woman. Though Near really had told her something Mello would like to hear she decided it would be best to wait until later when he calmed down a bit.

It had been a little more than two years since Mello and Sybil had left Wammy house. The first year was hard, they most squatted in abandoned apartments and warehouse and such until Sybil was able to sneak away and contact Near he immediately sent them enough money to live off of very comfortably. As embarrassed as the thought of accepting money from Near was to her she took it, keeping its origins a secret from Mello knowing that if he knew it had come from Near he would be furious. They only stayed in England for four months or so before moving to America to find new opportunities. In America they found that crime paid, very well. They began selling drugs, gaining the attention of some unsavory people. Mello was the brains and Sybil she was there to make sure no one hurt him. Many tried to off him, but Sybil would always attack no matter what danger it put her in. Mello would do the same for her, she knew that. More importantly she knew that she could keep him safe and that was all she really wanted she just couldn't imagine life without him. They made their money hustling drugs while researching the Kira case though it seemed to be difficult to get information. Though both Mello and Sybil were uncommonly smart neither knew much about hacking or information gathering that was currently their weak point. They stopped dealing after they made some cushion money then devoted all time and resources to the case. About two months earlier Mello decided it was time to make some new friends, meaning the L.A. mafia.

When they first came into contact with Mello and Sybil they laughed, not believing that a 17 and 18 year old were capable of helping them. They were sent off to prove themselves by finding and killing a fellow mob boss. Mello was the one who found his location Mello and Sybil both went to off him. When the boss pointed a gun at Mello something came over her. Her stomach sank when she thought about that moment again, it was horrifying. She shot him over and over until the gun had run out of bullets. Sybil still remember after that when they were driving to Rods hideout Mello shed what looked like a tear as he scolded Sybil for being to reckless. She remembered the way he grabbed that rosewood rosary as he muttered prayer to the God he often prayed to. Sybil of course saw no point in any of it.

"You didn't ask for me to come, but you needed me too." She said while shifting her hazel optics towards him. " You can not deny that you would not have gotten this far without me and besides haven't I made leaving Wammy house better? Isn't it better to be here with me rather than being all by yourself?" Sybil couldn't help but feel a little bad, she had thought about him again. After all that was what Near had called her about. Mat had finally left Wammy house, Near was vague about the reasoning though he made it clear that Matt was no longer a resident within Wammy house. They both left him all by himself in Wammy house. Thinking back on it she couldn't help, but feeling badly about leaving him behind and going with Mello. She felt especially bad when thinking over everything he had said to her.

"No, you should have stayed, there was a reason I didn't tell you I was leaving." Mello was trying to act cold, but Sybil saw right through it. He was to prideful to admit her appreciated her help, that was just the way he was. Though she couldn't help, but feeling for a moment like she had made the wrong choice. No, she belonged her at Mellos side, it was the only place she ever wanted to be.

"I didn't stay at Wammy house and I'm here with you now, and whether you wanted it or not that's the way things are. That mature thing to do would be to accept it and not get hung up on what I should have done. Also I don't appreciate you telling me what I should and should not do. I know where I belong, and I knew that it was with you. If you had managed to leave before I caught up with you I would be…" She stopped talking and shuddered slightly. She lowered her legs, allowing her feet to touch the floor again. "I don't even want to think about it. Now my opinion is that this mafia business will bring us nothing but grief, but you are the leader I suppose and if you trust this will help you achieve your goals then I guess I really shouldn't say much about it." Mello looked at the female, her devotion always confused him but he supposed there really was no point in arguing with her. He slipped his tongue across the last of his chocolate before, slipping it into his mouth. Sybil shifted in her seat awkwardly Mello looked at her, before suddenly feeling rather guilty. He knew that Sybil had never done anything , but watch out for him she didn't deserve him acting as though her presence was not valued. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Are you tired?" He asked her quietly. "It shouldn't be much longer until we're there, but I don't mind if you want to lean on me and when we get back you can stay in my room if you'd like." Sybils cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as she turned away from him.

Even when she was a child she always had trouble falling asleep, especially if she was alone. When she was a child he families apartment was small and she remembered sharing a room and bed with her older brother, after that the other girls she shared a room with at Wammy house brought her so feeling of comfort most of the time. Since the incident she shared a bed with Mello nearly every night. For the past 6 years it was Mello who was the one who often would be able to put her at ease and usually grant her the peace of sleep.

" I probably wont be able to sleep tonight, I usually don't sleep much after a kill you should know that." He looked at her quietly for a few moments before he slid closer to her and rested his head on top of hers, nuzzling his nose into her light brown hair. He inhaled deeply taking in her scent, it was sweet, a scent that he loved like peaches and cream. It always brought him back to thinking about how things were before all of this. She was right things were better before all of this shit, he just couldn't bring it back. He inhaled her scent again, feeling a longing come over him as he did so, a longing he had never felt so strongly. His cheeks tinted a light pink as he realized he never had really thought that way about Sybil before. The blond quickly moved his face further then her hair and went back to not being close. It was strange, but for a moment something had placed a really strange feeling in him. Up until now he thought of her as a defenseless child, someone who must be sheltered and protected, but time and time again it was her who was putting her life in harm's way for his sake. Despite being unable to fall asleep on her own she truly wasn't a child in fact it was a little scary how strong she really was. "Guilt is not the word I would use; it's more a feeling of restlessness does that make sense to you?" She asked, tilting her head up slightly to look him in the eyes. Mello, fingered his, cross beggin God to give him the power to remain steadfast in obtaining his goal. His listened to the female, feeling a small emptiness inside of his chest he began to feel sick. He felt so much for a girl whos emotions seemed to be so little, he felt so much for her, but he was so weak that all he did was hurt her. This longing he felt for her disgusted him because he was not worthy to taste that mouth of hers. He was not worthy of seeing her pale milky body, but he wanted to so badly he wanted her so badly. The realization of it all, truly made him feel ill.

"Well, you're always welcome to stay in my room. I don't think I'll be sleeping much tonight either my minds been rather preoccupied with shit recently if you haven't noticed." He mentally cursed himself and prayed for the strength to refrain from hurting her anymore. He prayed that he could be the man she deserved to be with, he prayed that he could one day kiss those soft lips of hers. He had never noticed until just then how her body had truly matured into that of a grown woman. He felt his loins ach lightly, he quickly pushed the thought of her from his mind before things got awkward. He shut his eyes, feeling the disgust creep over him. He hated himself for every time he ever laid a hand on her he hated himself because she never hit back. Since they had left Wammy house it was common for him to lash out at her from frustration. Sybil remained silent; she did not notice his discomfort for which Mello was very thankful. He took a bite of his chocolate bar as he sat thinking back on when he first became aware of her existence. Back in those days things were different, those were the days when he would've never thought about striking her the way he did now. He felt disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

Mello and Sybil first met each other eleven years ago when Sybil had first arrived at Wammy house. The first week no children talked to her, but they did talk about her.

_"You see the new girl?" Matt asked Mello, not looking up from his Gameboy "Word on the street is she's some musical prodigy. She has some weird looking face though."_

_"Why is she even here, being a talented musician " Mello looked over at the female; she sat silently pursing her large lips, while staring glumly at the floor. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears. He felt bad for her. "How long has she been here now?"_

_" I think it's been almost a month now I think. She hasn't spoken a word to anyone, most of the time she sits in her room and plays the cello or reads or some shit like that. Oh yeah, the only friend she seems to have is Near. How fucking weird is that shit?" Matt glanced up from his Gameboy and saw Mello staring at her, he smirked and gave him a small shove "looks like you don't think she's so ugly."_

_"Shut up it's not that, she's gross. It's just I can't help but feel bad for her. She's only talked to Near? That's really sad now." Mello saw her stand up and walk back into Wammy house. He looked over and Matt who rolled his eyes as he dragged the brown haired boy into Wammy house. They followed the female up the stair and saw her go into the play room where she began to do what looked like martial arts training. It was a little scary seeing how good she was, and the more he watched the more intrigued he was. Her face was stoic and calm, and he no longer agreed with what Matt said, she was beautiful. Even as a child she was utterly beautiful to him, he knew what he wanted and it was her._

_"How long have you been practicing martial arts for? Answer in English." Mello heard Near say, he felt his blood boil. Why would she ever talk to Near? What kind of sick mind game was he trying to play with that beautiful girl? The one who was always preoccupied with himself and his puzzles took notice of her. That was it, Mello knew he needed to befriend Sybil now Near could not have her. He would win this little war._

_"For about 2 years now I think." Her accent was thick and velvety_

_"You catch on quickly, I don't think I can help you anymore."_

_"Yes, I can not thank you enough. For this, you will always be a friend to me.." She said before planting a kiss on Nears cheek walking out of sight, Mello moved closer towards the door and peeked in while Matt continued gaming. Mello heard her take a seat next to Near. "How long have you been here?" She asked_

_"Me? Well I've been here a long time, pretty much my whole life." He answered. The two were silent for a few more moments. Mello was going crazy, that beautiful creature had just kissed him and yet he was utterly unaffected._

_"Well it had be wonderful speaking with you Near."_

_"Anytime Sybil." Near said, Mello's eyes grew wide as he heard her approach the door. He attempted to rush out of site with Matt but they wound up tripping over each other and falling onto the floor it wasn't long until he heard that sweet voice._

_"Oh… I apologize… I…" She looked down at the both before quickly turning away. Mello quickly leapt to his feet and began to chase her down the stairs._

_"Hey, wait!" Mello shouted while reaching out to grabbed her hand, she swiftly dodged his attempted to grab her and offered him an obviously confused look._

_"May I help you?" She asked looked at him oddly. Her pale cheeks were flushed a light pink "I'm sorry, but I must meet up with Mr. Watari by three p.m." Mello looked at the clock._

_"You have a whole hour then." She looked to the ground awkwardly for a moment before she returned her hazel eyes to Mello and glared slightly._

_"Is there any reason you want to talk to me right now? For the past 3 months you haven't even looked at me." She said coldly. Mello glared up the stairs at Matt who simply shrugged._

_" Uhmmm, me and Matt were just about to play tag. We wanted to know if you wanted to play with us."_

_"I'm not stupid Mello." She said bluntly "You and Matt never play tag even if you did you would select one of the kids you either bully or play football with. Why is it you really followed me in here today?"_

_Mello's face flushed a light pink again, he looked the girl over. Not only was she stunning she was also clever. If he wasn't positive before now he was, he needed to beat Near for this girl. Was she only ever a trophy to him, was that why he could hit her so easily._

_"No of course I don't think you're stupid, I am curious however to see how you are so familiar with my schedule."_

_"It's simple really I just watched people whom I found interesting, Watari tells me both you and Near are most likely going to be the ones who will succeed L after he dies. Is it odd that I feel an interest in the lives of the two boys I'm supposed to be competing with." The last statement even caused Matt to pause his Gameboy and observe the conversation going on between the two of them. Mello was embarrassed that he had not even noticed she was watching him for almost the whole time she was here. Sybil also looked slightly embarrassed, her cheeks where hot and pink, she looked flustered, as though this was not the way she wanted to come into contact with Mello._

_"Why did you never approach me?" He asked, regaining his composure._

_"I only just grasped you're language a week ago. Rodger had told Near to teach me English so I was able to observe him without seeming… strange but I needed to watch you from afar so you wouldn't be scared off." Mello smirked, he had won the game much easier then he thought he would._

_"Well lucky for you, I've begun to have an interest in you. I would like to hang out with you more, let get to know each other in a none creepy way. Come outside and play with me and Matt." Sybil shook her head_

_"I will play later, when I get back from training with Watari, later Mello." With that she ran away, Mello ran back up the stairs to Matt who was chuckling slightly._

_"That was easy; I wonder where she's off too."_

_"She has gun training with Watari at least once weekly." Mello heard Near say from the other room he sneered at him, but was secretly becoming more and more impressed with this girl. She would surly be a good asset to have._


	3. Chapter 3

Sybil went to reach for her bag then slung it over her back. She sighed as the car came to a stop and she walked out of the car, Mello right behind her. She heard the familiar crunch of him unwrapping another candy bar as she reached for another cigarette. The front door was opened for them, the female sipped her hands into the pockets her dress. Her cheek still stung from the slap earlier and she could feel it becoming a little red. With a droll face she stared up towards the bouncer as he rolled his eyes and nodded for both Mello and Sybil to go inside. Mello walked faster, insuring he would enter the room before Sybil did. The female rolled her hazel eyes as she took the hint and walked behind him. She also noticed music getting louder as they walked down into the depths of the hideout.

"Ugh." She groaned, Mello shot her a quick look.

"I know, we won't be in there for long the more you behave yourself the quicker we will be able to leave." It wasn't long until they reached the source of the music and undoubtedly where Rod was. Mello opened the door and the pair walked into the room, the female clenched her jaw wanting to just get out of this noise and nonsense. They walked towards the back of the room where Rod was sitting at a table with a bunch of nearly nude women. Sybils cheeks flushed red as she saw one or two women were without a shirt.

"Ahh Mello, how did things go?" He asked chuckling, "I assume you have nothing but good news about the last whack am I correct." Sybil ashed her cigarette in the ash tray and looked at him. The middle aged male chuckled as he looked Sybil over "Looks like she was a bad girl again." Mello narrowed his eyes at him, but Sybil spoke before he had a chance too.

"Don't insult me Rod." She spat bitterly, he looked at her, obviously annoyed by the tone she had decided to take with him "I unlike a lot of the men you choose to work with, know what I'm doing. I have never missed up a hit, never and I've been doing this for a while. I don't even need a gun to kill, I don't need any weapon at all. As for me being a 'bad girl' again just shut the fuck up and mind your own business. Our personal affairs are none of your concern."

"Sybil shut up." Mello said sharply, she looked at him before biting her lip and glancing towards the floor. She hated when he embarrassed her like that. Rod laughed, as he returned his attention to Mello.

"You should keep her in line, I don't know what's made this little bitch so cocky, she walking on very thin ice. If I were you I would've snapped her fucking neck by now."

"You must forgive Sybil she has trouble controlling much of her impulses, but you must see why that is a valuable asset to your organization. I find what makes her so effect as a killer is how she follows her impulses and uses them to kill." Mello twirled his finger around the females hair for a moment before returned his arms to his side. He crossed his right leg over his left and smirked.

"Why would I want someone who acts impulsively? She sounds like more and more of a threat."

"Sybil isn't stupid though," The female rolled her eyes and ordered a whiskey sour from the waiter "you see she knows what is appropriate and what is not. For instance back when we first came to the states me and Sybil built ourselves quite a crime operation. I could not have done this without her because you see she really is the best at what she does. She can strike even before the enemy has a chance to draw their gun, even if they do have the chance to draw their weapons her acting by instinct generally allows her to take down the target before the weapon becomes a problem. She is excellent in several Martial arts and has been training her skills since she was a very young girl. She can tell what someone is threatening her or the ones close to her, or even the people she has been ordered to watch. It's actually a little scary when she fights. I guess what I'm trying to say is you really must forgive her when she says things in a way you may not like, but Sybil is like nothing you've ever seen and if someone comes after her, she will take them out. I put my trust in her, if you finally trust me like you say you do, then you must trust her as well."

"Hmph, for all I know you're making up this shit about her being skilled in martial arts."

"That's really not something you would want to risk. So many people are quick to assume that because Mello and I are young we do not know what we are doing. If you can believe that I have been killing the disgusting amount of people you request, you can't even imagine how many guards some of them have. You can't even imagine the numbers of people I've killed with my bare hands. All I'm saying is if you and your men don't fuck with me or Mello and honor our agreement when the time comes then I won't fuck all of you up." Mello looked at her harshly she knew he was not happy with her, the people around the table had gone silent, someone took a swing at her, she dodged casually making him stumble forward she grabbed the back of his head and slammed him into the ground causing him to black out. "Anyone else want to fuck with me?"

"Sybil!" Mello shouted at her. He rose from his seat and grabbed her wrist roughly, she knew it would bruise. Rodd looked at her; he shook his head telling his men to back off.

"She proved her point, everyone mind their own fucking business." The club went back to usual; the female sat down and took a few gulps of her drink.

"As you see we are not fucking with you guys, we are helping you with your shit but don't forget that you're supposed to help us as well. That was the agreement after all we have a common goal, to kill Kira." Mello said.

"I understand Mello, and I understand girl. We will lessen your workload you haven both proven yourselves for now. We will discuss this all another time but for now enjoy the party."

"No, we're going to bed make sure none of these whore go wandering through the house again." The two rose from their seats, Mello gripped her arm roughly and pulled the female behind him. She remained silent as he dragged her to his room, she knew what would happen when they arrived. He pulled her up the stairs and towards their rooms. Mello unlocked his door, and dragged her in behind him after he shut the door her slammed her against the wall and struck he cheek again. Sybil held her cheek and looked down towards the ground. Had she really made the right choice staying with him? He walked over to his bed and sat down.

His left foot was touching the floor while he had pulled up his right leg to his chest, resting his head on it. His face was covered by his blonde hair, Sybil soon laid down on the bed and glanced towards the T.V. until Mello slammed his hand down on the bed.

"You can't talk to these people like that Sybil, they are dangerous men. You must learn how to control what you say to them"

"He was pissing me off, you should know that I don't take shit from anyone. Maybe if you didn't belittle me so often these men would actually respect me"

" I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry. I just can't control myself sometimes…. You should be able to understand." Sybil placed her fragile hand on his shoulder, instantly brining him some feeling of peace. He pressed his lips against her hand glancing at the marks he had left on her wrist he began to feel ill again.

"Calm down, don't be scared I can take care of all of them. As for your apology there really is no need. No matter what you do to me I will always forgive you Mello." The blonde turned and glared at her, did she truly have zero respect for herself to just be ok with the way he treated her "Just drop it already."

"It just drives me crazy you seem to think that you're invincible or something." The fact she was so devoted to someone who did nothing but awful things to her also drove him mad.

"The way you were talking about me before it seems you feel the same way."

"I don't!" Mello shouted, he took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, attempting to calm himself down he didn't want his impulses to take over."Those guys can kill you; you cannot provoke them any further." He demanded

"I will try my best not to provoke those oafs."

"I appreciate that, you know I'm not an unreasonable man."

"I know, you're just a very passionate and sensitive one." Mello turned his head from her as he blushed slightly.

"I'm not."

"Being passionate or sensitive isn't a bad thing." Sybil said while looking over at her friend "It lets you empathize with others. That is something neither L nor Near could ever do. You understand emotions better than any of us do. Both Near and L they behave in strange ways and have many idiosyncrasies which makes it difficult for them to socialize and understand the effect that emotions have on peoples action. Matt, he shuts the world away and entrenches himself with his video games even if he is capable of understanding people he just doesn't care enough to try. Me well, I tend to react unreasonably to people, the way my brain is wired just makes it so that even when I know what the appropriate thing to do would be sometimes I just have to do what I feel is right and I know I have trouble reading others as well as projecting emotions other then anger, pride, or arrogance I can't remember the last time I've actually cried. I'm not saying that you cry a lot or anything I'm just saying I'm sure it's something that could happen to you."

"Well I tend to react unreasonably sometimes as well. " Mello touched her reddened cheek lightly, Sybil smiled at him. It was as she suspected even though he lashed out he always regretted. He returned his hand to his side and laughed slightly" I remember when you were younger you cried all the time, and don't think I don't see when you get embarrassed, just because you're dense and would not like to admit that you have more control over your emotions then you seem to think doesn't mean that it's true."

"Maybe you have a point, I suppose I was being a little overdramatic. I'm not lying though it's been a very long time since I cried. It was a little after my first kill I think… Yeah something after that…. I know there are things that other people feel that I can't understand. " She was silent for a few moments.

"So 5 years ago was that really the last time you cried?"

"Yes…" The female lay on her side as she looked over towards her blond friend. He was finishing his chocolate bar as he lay on his back. His tongue slipped suggestively over his piece of chocolate before he took a large bite.

"Are you upset thinking about that day?" He asked bluntly, he paused for a moment and gripped her hand in his "I become sad when I think about it as well. That was why I told you not to think about it."

"What I did was in self defense, I have nothing to feel sad about neither do you. I feel… I don't know what it is I feel." She shut her eyes as she reached and light up a cigarette. She inhaled pondering what it was she was feeling right now. It wasn't sadness, nor was it guilt it was something more like loneliness. She couldn't understand what would bring about this feeling, she knew her life was not a lonely one to feel that way was just absurd. "I feel emptiness when I think about it." She said, that wasn't a lie either. "How could I be the person I am today if I didn't feel emptiness about it and during the kill I always feel exhilarated. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but enjoy it…" She moved closer to Mello, still staying an arms length away. "You've killed before, how do you feel when you think back at it? How do you feel when you're doing it? AM I the only one who feels… excited? I don't like how it makes me feel afterward though….." The female was looking directly into Mellos eyes, to him she looked very pained. He understood what she meant though even though he was not exactly able to relate. Mello had only ever killed three people since they had started, the first time he shot someone it had caused him to throw up. He was embarrassed, but to him taking someone's life was disgusting, almost as disgusting as what he put Sybil through.

" You know the answer to that already. Whenever I kill," Melllo fingered the beads on his roasary "I feel utter disgust with myself, I do not enjoy killing you know I only do it when its an absolute necessity there's no doubt I could never kill the way you do. I feel disgust during as regret afterwards. I have to say it doesn't surprise me that you feel that way, I've seen you in action before. Something about it seems to drive you into a frenzy, you change into a different person." Sybil considered saying she felt Mello was the same way when it came to Near, btu she did not wish to annoy him.

"It was either you or him, kill or be killed. There is no reason for you to feel disgust when you simply following the one thing that drives us all, survival."

"Do you kill for survival?"

"Of course I do, that's a dumb question. I kill for my survival," The female looked over at the blonde male "I kill for your survival too."  
>"That my friend is stupid." Mello said sharply. How could she say that after all the times he had abused her over the past two years, how could she still seem to adore him so unconditionally.<p>

"I know you would do the same for me, wouldn't you?" Her hazel optics were glued to his blue ones, he grabbed her left hand with his.

"For all you've ever done for me, I would do anything for you. You remember that, Sybil. I know that you're devoted to me and though my actions may not always reflect it. " She smiled and sat up removing her hands from him and reaching for her cigarette and butting it out in the near-by ashtray.

"That makes me feel happy Mello, I'm happy the thought crossed you're mind. Though I must say I would rather you didn't lie." Mello narrowed hi eyes as he sat up, he quirked his brow and raised his right leg to his chest.

"Who said I was lying_" Sybil quickly cut him off

"Would you stop perusing Near for me?" The mention of his name set that expression onto his face again. That person who came out when it came to Near. Sybil already knew the answer.

"You can't just ask me to do that. That request isn't a fair one!"

"Oh it's ok Mello I know you would do almost anything for me. That's enough to make me very Happy Mello.." Sybil was smiling, and it was genuine, Mello quickly pulled the female closer to him and embraced her for a few moments. That, that was the way he always wanted her to be, that was the way she deserved to be. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead while running his fingers through her beautiful walnut colored hair.

"I wish you would play your cello more. That's one thing I wish you did more… Do you think you could play for me right now?" It had been nearly a month since Sybil had picked up the Cello she had been so overloaded with work and training she had over looked her art. The one thing that always seemed t bring her sainity. The female grinned as she held her finger up to Mello and ran across the hallway into her room grabbing her Cello from underneath her bed. Within minutes she was back in Mellos room ready to play. He looked so happy and she had not even begun to play, she glanced coyly over to before speaking.

"Any request since you are the one who wants to listen to me play."

"Play whatever your heart desires, I shall guess. " The female shut her eyes for a moment recalling all of the music note in her head, the moment she first drew the bow across the string it all came flooding into her. She played with her eyes closed most of the time, allow her music to completely consume her, she put everything she had into the song. The music seemed to suck away some of that emptiness she was feeling.

Mello was watching intently as he ate his chocolate bar more discreetly the usual, eventually he was so captivated with her he stopped eating it completely. She was so beautiful, she had so many talents she was just amazing. Mello held onto his cross, his heart began to ache it was to sad all to much for him to bear. It was as though with every note she played her sorrow came pouring out. When the tempo changed Mello watched her feverishly draw her bow across the Cello. She was in a completely different world when she played. It was almost how she was when she killed. The boy covered his eyes with his hands as he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. When Sybil drew he last note she opened her eyes and saw Mello gripping his face and weeping silently. She approached the man and rested her head on top of his leather clad leg.

"I did not mean to make you cry, I only played because I thought it would make you happy Mello. I can play another_"

"No , no more it is to beautiful for my ears." He placed his hand gently on her head as he regained his composure. " Vivaldi Sonata for cello and basso continuo in E minor Op. 14 No.5 RV40... Though you have not played in nearly a month I must say that I don't think you have ever played as beautifully as you just did. You always play beautifully."

"Thank you….. You don't know what that means to me Mello." The female smiled at him, he smiled back. She watched him as he clutched his cross again. Sybil lifted her head and sat beside him. She reached out and gripped the hand he had around the cross. Mello looked at her, and smiled slightly. "Can I see it?"

"You see it every day." Mello said jokingly as he placed the cross into the females' hand. She stared at it closely, it really was a very skillfully made. A beautiful rich looking deep dark red and it was so smooth.

"How long have you had it?" Mello removed it from her hand from his cross and sat held it himself

"It was something that my mother gave to me when I was a very little boy."

"Are you religious?" Mello looked at her; he had never really spoken about his faith with people and since he didn't attend church he could see why Sybil was in the dark about it.

"I'm very religious, you've never noticed me praying?"

"I always just thought you were talking to yourself."

"How about you, do you believe in God?"

"No, I don't." Mello stopped talking about it and was silent for a moment. "I don't think that Matt believes in God either…" Mello wasn't surprised she didn't seem like the type who would place her faith in an unknown force. Honestly the only thing she placed faith in other than herself was Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

The female looked at Mello for a moment. Though Mello and Near were in fierce competition Sybil herself had nothing personal against Near and it was to their advantage to keep in contact with him, after all he was the one given full access to files pertaining the Kira case. He was also the very first person she ever spoke to, he was the one who taught her English. Mello knew that Sybil bared no ill will towards Near, in fact when they all were in Wammy house it seemed like Sybil and Near were good friends. Part of the reason he wanted her to stay was so she could solve that case helping Near and he could do it by himself. Sybil had been keeping in contact with Near since they left Wammy house, even though Mello was very much against the contact. He knew they were in contact, but rarely wanted Sybil to tell him she had heard from him. It made him sick thinking that he had spoken with her.

"Near called me earlier today, he had some news which he felt we could find helpful." Mellos expression immediately changed to that of disgust and envy Sybil ignored him and continued to speak. "It appears that Matt has left Wammy house too." She said with a smirk, Mellos face softened at the mention of Matt. The only two people he trusted were Matt and Sybil and to be fair he had known Matt longer, so it was safe to call him a very close friend.

"Has he fallen off the grid yet?"

"Not at all, in fact Near said that he was still in England, in London to be precise. I can find him then we can go talk to him. You and I both know if we want to have the edge over fake L and Near we need someone with his hacking and spying expertise. Matt is invaluable to use, not only is he talented, but he's also a very trusted and dear friend of ours. When you're dealing with this sort of thing you want to be surrounded only by people you trust."

"Make it happen." Mello said flatly "There is no doubt that with Matt on our side we can do this, and you're right the only two people I can fucking trust anymore are you and Matt." Sybil smiled, the fact he believed in her was very nice to hear. "So what's the plan?"

"I will fly to England and bring him back here myself. I'm not letting these brutes handle Matt besides I think he deserves some sort of an explanation. These people seem to respect you more than the respect me. They should not give you any trouble while I am gone."

"And how long will that be?"

"Probably no more than a week, that's if I can find him quickly and he is interested in joining with us if not then probably 2 weeks the most. I know Matt, he will want to come I won't have to talk much to convince him." Mello sat silently for a moment, she was right there really was no other way about it, though it bothered him immensely he would have to let Sybil go get Matt herself.

"When do you want the arrangements to be made?"

"They already have been made." She said Mello looked at her slightly confused "I made the call and booked tickets for tomorrow morning right after I got off the phone with Near." Mellos jaw dropped. "You'll survive and we both know this is the best way for us to go about this." The female butted out her cigarette in the ash tray and laid back on her side. Mello laid on his side as well and looked the female in the eye, he didn't look happy at all.

"Will you keep in contact with me?" He asked her softly.

"I will as much as I can, I should be able to maintain normal communication with you." The brunette moved closer towards Mello until she had her face pressed against the leather shirt which covered his chest. She shut her eyes and felt him wrap his arms around her; a smile couldn't help but creep upon her lips. It wasn't often that Mello embraced her, but when he did it was something she thoroughly enjoyed. "Don't act so depressed, I won't be gone long and when I come back a whole new chapter will begin. Matt will be able to obtain information we could only have dreamed about getting before. Remember before how you said that Linder was a reliable source of information, soon we may not even need her anymore with Matt around he should be able to get any information that she would give you." Mello couldn't help but notice the bitterness in Sybils' voice when she referred to Linder, it didn't make sense to him nor did it really matter he had not time to cater to her petty emotions.

"No we will still use her even after you get Matt, probably just not as frequently as we rely on her now. What time is your flight?" He said turning the subject away from Linder, he did not care if his use of Linder upset her, but he also didn't want to rub it in her face. When it came down to it, if he had to choose he would always choose Sybil.

"It's at 8:30, is there any particular reason why you're asking?"

"I'm going to be driving you of course. I don't trust these people alone with you; I know that Rod won't be too happy with you deciding to leave for a week or so, besides I know it's been a while since you've taken a plane and I know how you dislike them, since I am unable to go with you the least I can do is make sure you make it safely to the plane." Sybil smiled, Mello was no longer holding her, but the two were simply laying in his bed her head resting on top of his chest.

The male shut his eyes soon after that scent crept up his nose again making him feel a sort of longing for the female. He was confused he never felt this way before, Mello was very familiar with her scent it was like peachs and cream, very sweet and very soothing. Mello had always enjoyed her scent, it always made him smile, but this was a different feeling entirely. As the smell of her filled him up he wanted nothing more than to pin her on the bed and ravage her, of course he would never do that, but the thoughts would not leave his head. His blue optics opened and gazed at the girl, she was looking up at him her hazel eyes warm and inviting. Her soft pink lips were slightly parted, driving Mello even crazier. All he wanted was to grasp her face and press his mouth to hers, he wanted to taste her. He surprised himself by resisting the urge, Sybil was his dear friend and these were simply the thoughts of his suppressed id showing it's displeasure with the lack of primal actions he took. Mello had more important things to worry about more important than satisfying his id. He couldn't help, but wonder if Sybil felt things like desire and longing, though she expressed some emotions Mello knew there were things she simply could not understand. He had never seen Sybil kiss or touch another man and it was very rare initiating a hug. He couldn't help but wonder if she felt things like love or desire, Mello felt these things very strongly he couldn't imagine not knowing what it was like to love. He had always loved Sybil, his love was just maturing for now he would not act on it. The male held her close again for a minute

"You really should sleep."

"Sing to me, like you used to when we were younger."

"Sing for you?" Mello asked, he couldn't help but blush a little. It had been at least two years since Mello had sung to her. He remembered how she would lean up against his chest as he sang to her the songs of his very young childhood. "It'll have to be quietly, these people would give me a earful if they heard me singing. Also I expect this means that you'll be sleeping tonight than, you understand don't you? I'm not going to go through the embarrassment of this if you promise you will at least try you're hardest to go to sleep." Sybil quickly jumped out of bed, and ran over to Mellos dresser and grabbed one of his few gray cotton T-Shirt. She walked to the corner and faced the wall as she tried to take off her dress.

"Mello I need help." His cheeks flushed a dark pink, it wouldn't be his first time seeing her in her under garments. Today was different though he had never been so tempted to press up against the wall and let his hands explore that magnificent body of hers. He slowly unbuttoned the several buttons which held the females dress together. As more flesh became exposed he couldn't help but take a look, her back was littered with bruises and scars. Mello grimaced he had become so familiar with all of the scars she posed, he had not left and permanent marks on her, but the bruises that litered he back and arms he knew were because he was unable to control himself. Sybil allowed her dress to drop to the floor leaving her standing there only in her matching white panties and bra. Mello quickly turned away and touched his cross, he quickly became even more embarrassed when he noticed a stir in his pants. He sat on the bed and looked back up to her, she had already covered her back and butt with the gray t0shirt she had taken from him. The female turned off the main light and ran over to the bed She laid down and slipped under the covers. Mello laid beside her, making sure he stayed above the cover. This was all just becoming too tempting. "I want you to make it just like old times, come under with me. Mello took his boots off before reluctantly going under the coveres with her. He blushed and wrapped his arm around her . Sybil shut her eyes, and nudged Mello tell him to start singing for her.

"Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
>bayushki bayu,<br>tikho smotrit myesyats yasný  
>f kolýbyel tvayu.<br>Stanu skazývat' ya skazki,  
>pyesenki spayu,<br>tý-zh dremli, zakrývshi glazki,  
>bayushki bayu.<p>

Sim uznayesh, budit vremya,  
>branoye zhityo,<br>smyelo vdyenish nogu f stremya  
>i vazmyosh ruzhyo.<br>Ya sedeltse boyevoye  
>sholkom razoshyu.<br>Spi, ditya mayo radnoye,  
>bayushki bayu.<p>

Bogatýr tý budish s vidu  
>i kazak dushoi.<br>Pravazhat' tibya ya výdu,  
>tý makhnyosh rukoi.<br>Skolko gorkikh slyoz ukradkoi  
>ya f tu notsh pralyu!<br>Spi, moi angel, tikho, sladko,  
>bayushki bayu.<p>

Stanu ya toskoi tomit'sya,  
>byesutyeshno zhdat',<br>stanu tselý dyen' molit'sya,  
>po notsham gadat'.<br>Stanu dumat', shto skutshayesh  
>tý f tshuzhom krayu.<br>Spi-zh, paka zabot nye znayesh,  
>bayushki bayu.<p>

Dam tibye ya na darogu  
>obrazok svyatoi,<br>tý yevo, molyasya bogu,  
>stav pyered saboi.<br>Da, gotovyas v boi apasný,  
>pomni mat' svayu.<br>Spi, mladyenets, moi prekrasný,  
>bayushki bayu"<p>

The female had fallen asleep, Mello knew she was tired and he was happy that she was able to fall asleep. Mello knew sleep would not be something he would experience that night. He held her close to him listening to her even paced breathing and light snores. The male brushed the hair off of her face and kissed her cheek while his hand brushed against her silky soft thigh. He stopped himself and quickly sat up and brought himself to his desk. He wanted things to go back to the way they used to be, he would make things get better when she came back, that was what he was resolved to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Mello indeed stayed up through the whole night he was continuing to sift through every single file they could obtain that had something to do with Kira. Sybil and him had been trying to make sense of it all for nearly two years. One thing Mello knew was that with Matt things should certainly make much more progress than they had made. In the morning while everyone was passed out drunk Mello and Sybil went to the garage and got on Mellos red motor cycle. She tied her bag tightly onto her back and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his back. Mello sped out of the garage and onto the road; the female grasped him tightly beginning to grow more and more upset about having to be without him for a few days. The thought of Mello dying while her being away made her heart sting, he was the most important thing to her as sad as it was Mello had somewhat become her reason to live.

It wasn't too long until Mello pulled up in front of LAX Airport. Sybil got off the bike and looked at the blond for a minute or so. Mello lifted his helmet off of his head he quickly embraced her and kissed her cheek softly. Sybil blushed slightly, which made Mello feel hopeful that she was able to feel the same way he did about her. He wanted so badly to be worthy of her, he knew he wouldn't be though. He could never be worthy of her while Near constantly plagued his mind.

"Call me when you make contact. I'll be making arrangements for when you both return." He covered his blond hair with his black helmet again before speeding away. Sybil felt as though a part was being ripped from her. She felt sick, it had been so long since she was without Mello. The female made her way to her airplane, her i.d. said she was an air Marshall which was the reason she was allowed on the plane with a gun. One the plane she had a few drinks, she always felt anxious while flying he anxiousness was only made worse by the idea of returning to England to see Matt.

It had been two years since she saw Matt she couldn't help but feel nervous. The last time he saw here he had, well he had certainly made things different to say the least. When Sybil left Wammy house she had simply tried to push from her mind the things Matt had said and done that day. Going back to England was forcing her to have to think about him again, about what happened. As the plane touched down on the runway she began to plan what she would do to find him. The only thing Near had told her was to start in London and look for places he would most likely be. Places he would most likely be? She had no fucking clue, Matt rarely went outside let alone leave Wammy houses front gates. He didn't like the outside the only time Matt ever left the house was when Mello and Sybil would force him to go outside. Even when he was outside all he ever wanted to do was play those video games, he had so many video games and he would just sit there and beat a different one every day. When the three hung out, he would talk but usually his nose would be in those video games. Sybil disliked it, she disliked his whole attitude he simply didn't care about anything. Sometimes she wondered how he was so close to Mello since his behavior and was sometimes similar to Nears. She of course never mentioned that to either of them, but that was how she felt.

The truth was she was always a little jealous of Matt and his position as the third successor of L, especially since her really didn't even care about that. The few times L spoke to them through the monitor Matt never put his game down. It was outrageous to her, of course she thought of Matt as a friend but he was a friend who she had many qualms about. He was someone she thought cared about nothing, and on that day her whole opinion of what she thought he was, was shattered.

She supposed it didn't matter anymore it was something that happened nearly two years ago, they hadn't even spoken since then. She stopped at the bar for one more drink before actually exiting the airport. She supposed the only real place Matt may want to be were video game stores? That was silly though Matt couldn't possibly be living in a video game store that was absurd. After the female left she simply showed her badge and walked through security to the airports exit.

"Well I suppose I should get a taxi and go to London first." The female sighed while taking out a cigarette, she light it and inhaled shutting her eyes for a moment. Where could Matt be staying? The worst part was she knew Near knew and was just not telling her. If it came down to it she would find some way to convince him to tell her. When she opened her hazel optics something caught her eye immediately. A nice red Chevrolet was pulled up in front of the entrance and leaning on that car was a tall man maybe about 5'11 playing an old school red Game Boy. Sybils jaw dropped a bit as she looked closer at the Gameboy and saw the sticker she had put on it so many years ago. She looked the man over another moment, if it was Matt he still dress the same. He always loved stripped shirts especially the black and red ones . When she saw the yellow tinted goggles covering his eyes her heart nearly stopped, it was really him. She walked over towards the male trying not to draw attention to herself. She stopped in front of him, before she even had a chance to open her mouth he spoke.

"You're later than I expected, get in the car." Without another word Matt walked around to the drivers side while she took the front passengers seat. Before she even had a chance to buckle her seat belt he had slammed his foot on the gas and began to drive very quickly towards the high way. " SO what brings you to Merry old England?" The brown haired male smirked as he raised his gloved hand towards his cigarette removing it from his mouth. "That was a rhetorical question by the way. I know exactly why you're here; after all you promised you would come back for me."

"Matt… I_" Matt continued to speak over the female, he obviously wasn't interested in anything she had to say.

"Let me see it turned out exactly how I suspected. Near went to work with the government and you and Mello went the opposite way towards the largest crime organization on the West coast. You two have stupidly joined forces with these buffoons to gain information; I assume that you were not successful in this conquest? I suppose they're still useful since they seem to pay you both while feeding you and putting a roof over your heads. You guys hardly even have to dirty your hands." Matt paused, taking another drag from his cigarette, letting the smoke escape through his mouth and nose as he spoke. "Well Mello doesn't have to get his hands dirty, you on the other hand from what I've seen you've been busy to say the least. Don't worry you're work is always top notch nothing linking you to the crime scene not even to the guards you often have to deal with. I must say that you seem as raw and unrefined as ever. The only reason I know is because I know you and I know you're work and I know that Mello could never do something like that. Well I can't say he would never do something like that, but I can say he certainly wouldn't approach it with the level of skill you do."

"It's not anything to be proud of, it's not as though I enjoy doing that." She was lying a little bit, some sick part of her loved when she killed. "I did it for Mello, he told me the necessity of us teaming with them I saw he had a point and though our current company is, in my opinion, rather unsavory they do offer us exactly what you said they did. I also thought they offered us a secure network and connections to operate under, apparently I was mistaken."

"No, they have a pretty good system going over there, I'm just better. I'm the best at what I do no data is safe from these hands, you know that already though. After all I'm sure it's one of the reasons you've come back to get me. " The female took a drag from her cigarette, glancing out the window

"Would you rather have had Mello come and get you?" She asked bluntly.

"No, I was hoping it would be you. I've been thinking so much about you since you both left. I've been thinking about Mello too, he is my best friend after all."

"You don't have to lie to me Matt; I know you haven't really been thinking about me as often as you would have me think."

"I'm not lying though, I really have been thinking about you. I've missed you both terribly and the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life was not walking out that door with you both. I was just to_"

"Think no more of it, you'll be helping us now and that is what matters. What Mello strives to achieve is of dire importance_"

"No you guys like to pretend what you're doing is of dire importance. We both know what Mello's true goal is he can't stand being second to Near he will do anything to be better than him. Do you see the means he's gone through to achieve his goal? He has you both working with criminals while Nears off in America with a bunch of C.I.A. members. If Mello's top priority really was catching Kira then he would've worked with Near. Unfortunately his top priority is feeding his own ego by beating Near and for that reason he loses a very valuable ally. I understand why you want to help him because I want to help him, but what I can't understand is how you are so devoted to him that you're willing to do literally anything."

"Do you care that his cause isn't noble?" Sybil asked him flatly, she looked at him searching his face for any trace of emotion, and she only saw annoyance crossing his face.

"Of course I don't care, Mello is one of the only people I've ever really thought of as a friend. My devotion may not be as unwavering as yours; I will not do dirty work for a bunch of criminals. If I'm going to America I'm going there to help you and Mello with the case nothing else."

"So you've decided that you will definitely come back with me?" The male made another sudden turn before pressing a button in his car. Sybil watched as a large metal door rose he pulled his car into the garage, make sure to shut the door behind them. Sybil had noticed that he was living in the warehouse district and that this garage seemed to be his home. She noticed a green couch with a few monitors and many games and gaming systems lying about. The floor was littered with empty chip bags and cookies boxes as well as empty take out. It looked as though he hadn't cleaned since he moved in. Towards the back of the garage she noticed a bed with dark blue sheets in the back of the room.

"Let me take those for you." He said briskly grabbing her bag from her; he smirked at her as he stepped out of the car and placed the bag on the hood. "Really now, you shouldn't have brought so many weapons."

"You never know when you may need some weapons. I must be honest with you, I can not help but feel a little bit nervous the men Mello and I work with they do not like me very much. That is me putting it lightly, I know they will not be happy with me suddenly upping and leaving"

"Well, I do wish I had known that before I picked you up and brought you all the way to my safe house. That really is something you should tell me right away." The female shut her door and glared at the male, as he made his way to the couch he turned on his PS3 and sat on his couch.

"You're joking aren't you?"

"No, I'm not joking. You've compromised my primary home I have other placed that are better prepared for a security breech we would've went there." Sybils cheeks flushed pink, she stood awkwardly next to the couch until Matt motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't_"

"Don't worry about it, it's too late now…" The female sat next to him and finished her cigarette before butting it out.

"So have you thought about what I said to you when you left?"

"Of course it's crossed my mind." Matt paused his game and looked at the female, his eyes obscured by those opaque yellow goggles. The female shut her hazel eyes for a moment and it seemed like that day all over again.

Her mind couldn't help but wander back to that faithful day when L died and Mello left and Matt confided in Sybil and begged her to stay. It was raining and while she was playing the Cello Mello was called into Rodger's office as well as Near. Sybil remembered it was a normal Saturday afternoon. Near was in his room, piecing together a puzzle while Matt and Mello sat around watching Sybil play. Most of the other children were outside playing though the sound of the Cello killed out their noises. The door opened and Rodger came in, his face looked even more pained and sour than usual. She immediately stopped playing, the day still was fresh in her head as though it had happened yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Is Mr. Watari going to take me out shooting again soon?" Rodger pursed his lips as he led the two boys alone leaving Matt and Sybil alone in play room alone. _

_"Not now Sybil..." He mumbled._

_"What do you think has happened Matt?" Sybil asked, Matt was sitting on the ground, his back hunched over, staring at his Gameboy. The brown haired boy shrugged not looking up towards the female. Matts mouth began to curve down to form a small crooked frown. They both knew what happened if it was anything else Rodger would've just told the four of them, they were the top four after all. He continued playing his video game as he spoke to the brown haired female._

_"Well since he only called those two into his office I'm assuming it's something serious. Also the way he reacted when you asked about Watatri was troubling to say the least. You can piece this together can't you?" Sybil walked over to where Matt was sitting and slid down next to him. She knew what most likely happened she just didn't want to think about it. The female rested her head on top of her knees, she shut her eyes._

_"You don't think_" The female began, Matt sighed cutting off the rest of her statement._

_"The way he acted when you requested the next time you would see Watari was a very strong indication that Watari is now dead. The fact that only Near and Mello were called into Rodgers' office tells me that L is now most likely dead as well. I would say that Kira probably found him"_

_"Kira killed L?"_

_"That's what I'm thinking right now; then again that's just an assumption. An assumption I know you had and I won't be surprised if that's what Mello and Near assumed as well. Since they were both called in I will assume that L died before he had a chance to pick a successor. Near is first, but Rodger will want to ask Mello to work with him, we both know how that will turn out." Matt's game reached the ending screen he turned it off and put it down, turning his head to look down at the female. She looked so pathetic at times like this, she looked so frail though Matt knew better Sybil was not frail in the least. The things she was capable of were almost inhuman she wasn't even16 and she was a master of six different fighting styles. He cautiously placed his hand over the females shoulder pulling her a little closer. Sybil said and did nothing she simply sat there wanting desperately to cry. _

_The man who found her, who took her in off the streets of France was now dead. Watari was the one who save her from a life of destitute, he brought her here and let her know she was special. He was the one who helped her hone her skills, everything she knew about shooting she learned from him. He was the one who pushed her to continue her martial arts training as well as play the cello. Watari let her know she was capable of things most other people couldn't ever be. A man who meant so much to her, who would take her out hunting at least once a month was now gone. Not only was Watari gone L was gone now too. With them dead Near ad Mello were likely to leave soon to be the new L's, Sybil knew better though Mello would never work with Near. _

_"Mello will probably leave his pride is going to be really wounded by that." Sybil shifted trying to stand; Matt stiffened his grip letting her know he wanted her to stay. Sybil paused, the boy pulled off his goggles and locked his dark blue optics with her hazel ones._

_"Yes it will, Near will most likely be the new L and Mello…"_

_"Are you going to try and convince him not to leave? You know that wont work."_

_"I'm not going to try and convince him to do anything, if Mello leaves I leave. I thought you would want to leave too. I was getting up to pack, if w'ere are all going to be off living in the streets we might as well have some safety precautions. "_

_"Sybil, we're still kids how will we manage no out there will take us seriously none of us have made nearly enough money to live off of yet."_

_"If we combined it all together_"_

_"It's a stupid idea Sybil we both know it. Why do you have to go with him just because he can't play nice with Near?"_

_"I would've gone with him even if he was going with Near." Matt's jaw dropped slightly, he looked a little hurt as he began to spoke._

_"Would you really do anything for him?"_

_"Of course I would, you don't understand how I feel right now. The man who pretty much raised me is now dead and I can't cry. L… he's dead too I should be sobbing but I just can't cry anymore. I just want to cry, but I can't. To me Mello is my… he's my last… I don't even know what he is I just can't be without him. I just can't lose him too." She said not noticing the boys' distress; Matt pulled the female closer to him and held her tighter she could feel him shaking slightly. Sybil opened her eyes and looked at the boy sadly, she didn't want Matt to be upset, she just couldn't be without Mello, he was the only one left who she truly looked up too. Matt didn't deserve to be third, she could never look up to him the same way she looked up to Mello. To her Matt was her very dear friend as well as a reminder that she wasn't even almost as good as Mello, Matt was better and closer to him then she was._

_"He's your last what? I thought the three of us were best friends, you both would just leave me? I don't know why you're like this Sybil. Why is it your world revolves around him? You're so strong and so brave, but you're whole life just revolves around him… I don't want you to leave me."_

_"You're welcome to come along; I know I'm not staying here without him." Sybil looked at Matt for another moment before continuing " You know we're very dear friends and you know that I care, I just can't let Mello go off on his own. You'll be here with Near and Linda and all the others Mello will have no one. Please come with us Matt, I want you to come with us."_

_"What if he turns you away?"_

_"I'm not going to let him, come with us."_

_"The worst part is I know that if it was me leaving you would stay here with him, that's right isn't it?" Matt asked Sybil. She remained silent for a moment she looked down at his blank Gameboy screen_

_"What's gotten into you, I think you should pick up that game and bury your nose back in it. You're not being yourself. The Matt I know would never ask me that, the Matt I know would know. You know that I would get Mello and we head out after and help you. "_

_"Don't tell me I'm not being myself! You don't know me as well as you'd like to think Sybil! How would I possibly know something like that." Matt shouted, he ignored her last statement because frankly he didn't believe. "I don't want to go, I can't force either of you to stay I know Mello wont even listen to me, but I'm hoping you will." _

_"Why don't you?! I need to go Matt, we all need to go." Matt shook his head, his expression becoming more and more distraught._

_"It's not smart I don't know why you let him use you like a tool, you just do anything he says. Mello was the reason you_." Sybils face grew darker as the boy continued to speak, her a tool? She was no tool, everything she ever did was of her own accord. The female turned to face him head on before he had a moment to get the last part of this sentence out she raised her hand and struck his cheeks. The two sat there for a moment, Sybil was fuming while Matt was shocked. He had never expected Sybil to hit him like that. His cheek stung but not as bad as her goodbye was stinging him._

_"Why would you bring something like that up now? What I did I did for me you and Mello, you were there to don't pin it on him. I'm so disgusted with myself, I can't believe I used to envy you, you're nothing worth envying." She said as she began to stand up, Matt grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the floor causing Sybils cheeks to flush._

_"You don't get to slap me then say that and walk away. Before you leave here think I'm some awful guy know that I really want nothing more than for you to stay here with me. When you run out after him I'm going to feel so…. I'm going to be so alone and you're right Sybil I am not worth being jealous of the fact you've felt that way is kind of funny to me. The real reason I can't go with you both is because I'm scared and as scared as I am to lose you I'm even more scared to die for something like…. Like Mello needing to prove he's the best. Sybil…" Matt said, his cheek was beginning to turn pink and numb he pressed the up against the wall before kissing her. Sybils cheeks flushed red, she had never been kissed before and she had no clue that Matt even wanted to kiss her. When he was finished he let go of her wrist. The female sat there for another second before stand up, and walking to her room leaving Matt on the floor of the playroom alone._

_"I'll come back for you when you leave Wammy house."_

_"I'll look forward to it I will wait for you.."_

_Sybil packed her bag quickly especially when she heard some one slam the front door. She packed a sniper gun and two pistols as well as her bowie knife. She also packed four changed of cloths and another pair of shoes with that she ran down the stairs, she stopped when she saw Near by the door. Sybil looked at him desperately as the younger male continued to stack dice into a tower._

_"He just left, you should be able to catch him if you run. Sybil, take this." Near took a phone out of his pocket. "I assume you and Matt have figured everything out. L and Watari are dead I am the new L, and Mello left. I wont contact you often and I expect you wont contact to often as well. Only call when you are both backed into a corner whether you let him know of our contact or not is up to you. I know you wont just throw this away. I'll be hearing from you, make sure he doesn't get killed I've very interested to see who can find Kira first." With that Sybil shoved the phone in her bag and ran outside into the rain. Within a minute her pale blue sun dress was soaked through, her black flats were soaked through, but she didn't care she just had to find him. Sybil thought franticly where he would be when she decided to head towards the bus stop. She stopped a block away when she saw the blond boy in the rain his back against the stone wall, looking up towards the sky. The female walked briskly over to him and stopped at his side. The two were silent for a few moments, she just stood there looking at him and he was looking into the sky._

_"Sybil, go back to Wammy house, I need to do this on my own."_

_"You wont do this on your own, I'll be with you whether you want me there or not. I'm not going to let you leave without me I can't…."_

_"L is dead."_

_"I know."_

_"Rodger said Kira probably killed him, he never picked a successor…." Mello shut his eyes tightly while clenching his fists he lowered his head and let out a scream. Sybil looked to the floor, she felt the same way she just couldn't scream the way he was. "Dammit." He said, Sybil heard the tears in his voice "DAMMIT!" The female stood directly in front of him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The male sobbed softly, moving his arms around her he sobbed into her hair and Sybil held him envying every tear he shed._

_"Come on Mello, we should get somewhere dry we can figure this all out tomorrow. Let's just leave for now and find somewhere dry."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Sybil, you didn't think about what happened at all?" Matt had somehow lit another cigarette while still playing the video game. Sybil lit one of her own as well; her head was spinning from the drinks and looking back at everything. The way things had happened was less than ideal to say the least; she was embarrassed to see him again. This was the only boy she had ever kissed and no body knew about it but them. When it came to things like this she just didn't know how she was supposed to feel she didn't know what to think. When it came to these sorts of this she was always clueless. The woman to a drag from her cigarette and sat back in the couch making herself comfortable.

"It's not as though I've forgotten what happened I just have no idea what to make of it." Matt sighed, exhaling smoke as he did so. The female sat silently for a few moments watching him play his game before she shut her eyes. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, to be fair you kind of… sprung that on me. How was I to even know it was a legitimate feeling and not something in the moment." The male suddenly stopped his game and turned to look at Sybil, she looked up at him. To her surprise he was smiling, not at all angry about what she just said.

"Hey you should play some Mortal Combat with me. It's not often I get to face a human opponent." Sybil frowned at him, she was never very good at video games and he knew it. The female looked at the game controller her was handing to her and back up to Matt who was grinning. The female narrowed her eyes before snatching the remote away from her friend.

"You know how I hate these things Matt."

"Yeah I know you almost never played with me when we were kids."

"Well I don't like to lose."

"Nobody likes to lose, don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"Why even bother I'll lose either way." They both selected their characters and Sybil butted out her cigarette knowing she would not be able to play and smoke the same way Matt did.

"Yeah you probably will, but that's ok. I'm just the best." He said with a smirk with that the two began to play "At first when I kissed you I was wondering why I did that. It didn't take long for me to see that I really had always had a crush on you and I always felt unsecure about yours and Mellos relationship with each other. Let's face it you were just so good at so many different things and so pretty and I was lucky enough to get to spend almost every moment with you. I never felt good enough and I wanted you to pay as much attention to me as you did to Mello and the day you left it was just like a big wave of emotions crashing over me. I felt the only real thing I could do was to kiss you. The feelings I felt were legitimate, but I can understand you not feeling like they were. Mello and I had been through so much and I knew Mello must've felt the same for you. The looks he always gave you, the way he would treat you was different then everyone else. I felt a though he valued you even more than he valued me and that hurt even more. After you left I thought about what dear friends you were and I deeply regretted not going with you. I really was just scared, I'm still scared but I'm not going to let you guys risk your lives and do this on your own. I'm going to come with you back to America, there is nothing for me to do here and I belong with Mello and you. As for what happened 2 years ago know that I still feel the same way and I think I always will." While they were talking the female was getting her ass handed to her by Matt, after dying twice she threw the controller on the couch and listened to him without distractions while he face the CPU.

So Matt had feelings for her, and they were ironically both jealous of each other. The female sat back and continued to listen, becoming a little alarmed, he assumed Mello felt the same way? What way was that? She pushed that part from her mind. The important part was that Mello would now be able to do what he wanted to do, Matt would be a tremendous help to them. She smiled at him before throwing her arms around the boy. He was taken off guard but simply rest his head on top of hers while he continued to play his video game.

"It means so much to me and I know it means so much to Mello too. I'll make the arrangements immediately."

"No allow me, I also need to find a way to get my car transported over there." The female looked at him car then back at him "I got it nearly 4 months after you both left, it got me in a lot of trouble with Rodger he also scolded me for how I had obtained the money, but at least he didn't turn me in."

"Turn you in? How exactly is it you got the money to pay for that thing anyway?"

"The same way I get money to pay for anything, I steal someone identity. Usually some spoiled rich American, in my opinion they utilize their money in the worst way. Americans are so greedy, they keep so much to themselves."

"Let's not get into an argument about morality you truly are the last person to talk, Miss I can kill you with my bare hands. You say you kill for survival I say I stole for survival." Matt smirked at her. The female looked towards the ground she couldn't help, but feel annoyed, stealing was always a choice killing wasn't always a choice. It was something that had to be done most of the time. She wouldn't admit that Matt did sort of have a point. "That car has gotten me out of a few situations which would have been rather unpleasant and I'm sure it will help in the future. Also with more money me you and Mello won't have to be sleeping under the same roof as the mafia." Sybil rolled her eyes

"I suppose you should do whatever it is you want then, make the arrangements as soon as possible I'm sure Mello is anxious for us to come into contact with him." Matt stopped playing his game and looked over at her.

"Are you hungry or anything I can order us some food or take you out somewhere? I know a few places that serve some real nice food."

"You don't have to do that Matt."  
>"So you are hungry then? It's settled I guess I'll have to take you out somewhere.<p>

"We really shouldn't do either like I said I probably have men looking for me."

"Fine, fine whatever you want I wont make a fuss about it if you don't want to eat than we don't have to eat." The male stood up and walked over to what looked like a cell phone and placed an order that Sybil was not able to hear. Afterwards he walked over to what looked like a makeshift kitchen he had a small refrigerator as well as a microwave and a shelf full of liquor. When Sybil caught a glimpse of Matt she saw he was smirking still. He grabbed two cups and placed them on the counter

"Would you at least like a drink?" He asked while he while already pouring himself what looked like a gin tonic. "I've got pretty much every type of alcohol you could ever want, choose your poison."

"Whiskey sour."

"Hahaa, well I have to say I didn't expect that but I'll make it just hold on." The female sat in silence as she took out her cellphone seeing she had received three missed calls from Mello while she had been traveling and talking to Matt. She quickly called him back allowing Matt to prepare her drink for her.

"Sybil, are you ok, have you made contact yet?"

"Yes, he was waiting for me at the airport." She glanced over at Matt, though his eyes were covered by his goggles she could she the apparent look of disdain in his face. "He's agreed to come back to America he has terms though."

"Anything he wants he gets, money is no object." Mello said, "We need him."

"I know, and we have him, like I said Matt has agreed to work with us , but he has terms. He is making the arrangements to come back so I do not know yet when we will be back in L.A." They were both silent for a moment "How are thing without me there?"

"Not to good, Rod had another few hits lined up for you to do. He was not happy that you took off, I explained to him the situation, but did not seem to care. I didn't tell him where you were but I'm sure he will be able to find out if he wants to. Keep on your toes, I know I've said this to you before but Rod is not very fond of you. He may see this as an opportunity to wipe you out."

"Not to worry, you forget that I'm the brawn in this whole operation. Whatever that mean old baldy throws at me I can take it." They were both silent for a moment, Sybil smiled at Matt as he handed her her drink. He sat down next to her and resumed taking sips from his drink while playing what looked like a racing game.

"Don't tell me not to worry, I am worried. You really have to be careful, please tell Matt to make the arrangements to come home immediately."

"Ok I will, bye."

With that Sybil hung up the phone and glanced over at Matt, he had taken his goggles off and now wore them around his neck. She saw now how tired he looked, Matt never slept well he would always rather stay up all night playing games then sleep. She remembered how often he would be scolded as a child, the thought made her giggle a bit. She took a few gulps of her drink before Matt began to spoke.

"Mind if I ask what was so funny before?"

"I was just thinking about when we all lived in Wammy house and how we would always be getting into some sort of trouble. The three of us were the absolute worst." Sybil laughed a little more, Matt smirked along with her.

"I don't know why I would get in trouble I never did anything wrong to anybody, you on the other hand would get into a brawl almost every week. Of course Mello was always there to egg you on." The female quickly downed the rest of her drink causing Matt to quirk and eyebrow. "Why is it even way back then when we all had just become friends…. Why did you always follow him with no questions. You always did as he wanted."

"That's not true, I've always done what is best for him. That's what your supposed to do for someone you care about, no?"

"Would you like another drink?" Matt asked her gruffly, already heading back to his makeshift kitchen before she had a chance to answer. He began to make her another drink though she was already becoming a little drunk.

"I think I followed him because he was the one who told me what to do. Through my whole life been before I came to Wammy house my life has been… directed by someone else I suppose you can say." Matt handed her second drink and sat down, not turning his video game back on. "You never told me what to do, you hardly looked at me let along spoke to me how was I to know you wanted the same attention as Mello? For the first year we knew each other you almost completely ignored me."

"I was just embarrassed to speak to you, it was back when you're voice had that nice accent every word you said drove me crazy. Mello felt the same way." The female blushed upon hearing Mello used to speak about the way she used to talk. Her accent, the thing she tried so desperately to get rid of was something both of the boys actually liked about her. "You probably hate to admit it , but sometimes when you speak I still hear it." Sybils cheeks flushed pink she looked over towards the floor, people at Wammy house never spoke about their lives before Wammy house. She had never talked about her life before Wammy house with anyone except very vaguely with Near, that was to be expected though after all Near was the one to teach he English.

"I still here yours and Mellos too, we aren't supposed to talk about this though." She took a sip from her drink, as Matt finished his off.

"We weren't supposed to talk about this at Wammy House those are things that only we are supposed to know. Like our names, we can never tell anyone our names."

"Oh no, the names is a completely different thing. I just thought about it a lot while you were gone, how about I tell you where I'm from then you tell me where you're from." Sybil remained silent, she never thought this would be something she would talk about. She never really thought to much about France, thinking about her home always brought up unpleasant memories.

"I wont tell you, but I'll let you guess." Sybil said while light up a cigarette, Matt smirked and lit his own.

" I would have to say France, for sure you're French. Not only does your voice have the appeal of the French your features posses the soft charm of the French. Am I right?"

"Of course you're right, I'm French."

"What region?" Sybil eyed him before rolling her hazel eyes.

"I'm not telling you that, now you tell me where you're from."

"You should guess it first." The female took a pull from her cigarette while she looked the male over. She had never thought about where Matt might be from. She always thought he was just from England at Wammy house that was how she thought of everyone from Wammy house. The small female shrugged as she gave her answer

"I suppose you might just be English." Matt rolled his eyes.

"You would be supposing incorrectly then." He looked at her expectantly "Well I suppose you aren't going to guess anymore?"

"Irish?" She asked, he shook his head

"Australian."

"Australian, I don't think I would have ever guessed that."

"I came to Wammy house when I was very young I don't think I really learned much while in Australia. My mother was Australian my father Scottish… " As he finished his sentence he heard a loud knock on the door. The female looked at him, she had a strange feeling about the way the person knocked it seemed rather aggressive. The female motioned for Matt to stay in his seat, she loaded her pistol and walked towards the door. Matt followed her

"Fuck. Why would you work with such people?"

"I work with them because Mello says it's necessary If it's anyone from the mob…" She began to hear someone attempt to break in. "Is that the only entrance into this house?" Sybil asked before downing the rest of her drink. She handed Matt the pistol as she set up her sniper gun.

"Yeah, that's the only way someone can get in…. How many do you think there are?"

"Probably no more than four. Not to worry you're with me I'll keep you safe Matt. We should get in the car, drive out there run down who you can I'll shoot who I can."

"I know that bitch is in here!" She heard a familiar voice shout "Come out or we'll smoke you out."

"I would take what you need right now, don't think you will have a place to come home to later." She sat in the passengers seat in his car as he quickly threw various items into his trunk. Sybil positioned her gun and Matt slammed his foot down onto the gas causing them to break through the metal which was blocking them from outside. As soon as the got outside she saw Matt had hit one of the men and sent him flying into a building across the street. She dealt quick headshots to the ones who had not been hit by the car before Matt sped away.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to cause us to have to leave so suddenly. We should make arrangements to go back to L.A. as soon as possible I have business with Rod. I want to know why he thought he would be able to kill me with those fools. I thought I had already spelled it out for him there is no killing me_" Matt slammed onto his breaks.

"Enough Sybil, you're a human just like the rest of us and you can be killed. I don't like the reckless way you handle things." The female rolled her eyes

"Oh please save it for when you see Mello, I seem to be the only person who has faith in my abilities anymore."

"How can you expect anyone to take you seriously when you dress and talk the way you do? You look just like any other girl, so frail and sweet I know that your life can be taken from you so easily."

"Matt keep driving don't be so stupid." She snapped at him. Sybil hated being reminded of her vulnerabilities she knew she was human she just had to stay strong, she had to believe she was invincible. The male paused for a moment before angrily switching gear and driving away. The female stared out the window glumly as he drove towards the countryside.

"I must say that you don't sound Australian at all. You don't sound British either, you sound more… Scottish then anything, why is that Matt."

"Why should I tell you why? I told you what country I was from and you told me what country you were from. Tell me something else first and then maybe I'll tell you why I speak this way." Sybil was silent for a few minutes, she stared out the window while thinking what she could tell him. She didn't want anyone to discover her true identity not even Matt or Mello. Whatever she said couldn't be something he could really use to narrow down his search.

"The region I'm from, I'll tell you what region I'm from I recalling you asking me earlier."

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"I don't know Matt does it really matter?"

"Not really no… Tell me then where are you from? I used to think you were from Lorraine, but I don't think I'm right."

"You're not. I'm from Nord-Pas-De-Calais a very small town in the mountains. I can barely remember the name of that place now, I remember my house being so beautiful."

"Did you like it there?"

"No, I hated it there." Matt was silent for a moment "Now tell me why you sound like you're Scottish though you claim to be Australian."

"My mother was Australian, but my father was Scottish. I was raised in a very desolate area in Australia my mother wasn't around my father raised my by himself. For the first four years of my life he was the only voice I had ever heard."

Sybil couldn't help but feel a little bad, she could tell by the look on Matt's face that he probably never got to meet his mother she probably died. She also couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she couldn't remember the last time she felt that way for her mother. To Sybil the death of her parents was a release she hated them so completely and it was so fitting that they burned with all of the belonging they were able to obtain by using her. Since that day she was in control and she would not let anyone say any different.


End file.
